Goodbye Micheal
by Meraki Genesis
Summary: KITT didn't see it happening for a long time. He never expected it to happen. At least...not like this. (SET IN THE ORIGINAL KR WORLD! PLEASE R&R! I DONT OWN THEM!) WARNING: WILL MAKE YOU CRY! *NOW COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye Michael**

KITT and Michael were on their way to a local diner. They two were conversing when Devon called.

"Michael," KITT said with a slightly annoyed tone. "Devon's calling."

"Oh boy," He said exasperated. "What could he want now!"

KITT chuckled. "He's becoming impatient Michael. You should answer it, just to be on the safe side."

Michael sighed. "Ok, but don't scratch the course for that diner just yet."

"I won't." KITT answered the call.

"Michael," Devon's voice rang throughout the cabin. "we have a situation down town."

"Oh what could it be this time?" He said sarcastically.

"The bank was robbed, Michael. Police are already on the scene. But I told them you would be coming to help investigate and secure the crime scene for investigators. If they give you any trouble, tell them Devon Miles sent you. The man who robbed it is named, David Wells."

"Oh my," KITT spoke up after Devon said the man's name. "he has quite a record."

"What of?" Michael said to KITT.

"David Wells." His information showed up on KITT's monitor. "Height: 6'2, Weight: 200 pounds. Has a history for robbing banks, selling and shipping drugs across the border, numerous DUI's and was arrested at a party for sexually assaulting one of the other guests. He was also imprisoned for 5 years, than was got parole a year ago. His record, as far as I know, shows he still is on parole." KITT said with his calm tone.

"Jeesh," Michael said while cringing. "this guy means business. What was he imprisoned for?"

"For threatening to blow up his family's home down in Atlanta, Georgia." KITT said with disgust in his voice.

"Ok, well is that all?" He asked Devon.

"Just please be careful Michael. This man is very dangerous, as you can see." Devon said with a hint of worry and fear in his voice.

"We will. Michael out." And with that the connections were cut.

"I'm worried about this mission Michael. I know you heard the fear in his voice as well as I." KITT's voice shook slightly with fear. Michael was the only person that he allowed to see his true colors. Emotion wise that is.

"Don't worry pal," He caressed the dash lovingly. "we have each other's backs. As long as we maintain that, we'll be ok, alright?"

"Alright Michael. I trust you." KITT said with a more relaxed tone.

"Ok buddy," He said while cracking his knuckles and putting his hands on the steering wheel. "let's go kick some ass!"

 **/*/**

Michael and KITT arrived at the bank a little passed 1:00 PM. The entire street was shut down and police were stationed all over the place directing traffic and such. KITT pulled up right in front of the bank. It was an old style building with Greek architecture. It had 6 large pillars all across the front of the entry way. The entrance itself was a huge old style wooden door.

Both Michael and KITT took a minute to admire the beautiful layout of the building. However, the moment was short lived when an old officer about average height with a balding head came up to KITT's driver side window and tapped it. KITT rolled it down.

"Excuse me sir," The man said with a husky voice. "this area is shut down for investigation. I'm gonna need ya to move." His tone was firm.

"Oh no need," Michael said with a friendly smile. "I work for the Foundation for Law and Government. Devon Miles sent me."

The officer looked confused at first, but then gave back a friendly smile to Michael.

"Oh yeah!" The officer said while nodding his head slightly in understanding. "You're Michael Knight, right? Yeah I remember now." He extended his hand to Michael. "Name's James Cooper, but you can just call me Officer Cooper."

Michael took his offered hand. "Nice to meet you." He looked around through KITT's windshield. "So…is it ok to park here, or do I really have to move?"

"Oh no. You're perfectly fine Mr. Knight." He said as he backed up so Michael could get out of KITT.

"Please," Michael shut KITT's door gently. "just call me Michael. No need for that formal stuff. We're all on the same side here."

Officer Cooper chuckled. "Yes we are. Come, I'll show you around." He said as he gestured towards the entry way of the bank. Michael followed. When he got to the first step, his watch beeped softly.

" _Be careful Michael. I have a feeling this battle isn't over just yet."_ Michael opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. Something in his partners' voice sent a cold shiver up his spine. He was definitely going to keep a vigilant eye out.

"You coming Michael?" Officer Cooper said at the top of the steps. Michael had completely forgotten about the old man.

"Yeah." He began to trot up the steps two at a time. Once he reached the top, Officer Cooper walked up to the huge doors and opened them to reveal a beautiful, ball room sized dome. First thing you saw when you walked in was the glass wall that divided the behind the scenes machines and safes, to the deserted line of people waiting to withdraw money from their accounts. To the left and to the right were empty cubicles for the employees to discuss things with their clients. In the middle of the room was a waiting area with 8 chairs that had bullet holes in the back side of them, and a coffee table that was tipped over and also shot up.

Officer Cooper took Michael to the very back of the building towards the back entrance.

"This is where the man broke in." Officer Cooper said while pointing to the wide open, shot up back door.

"He just shot up the place? No back up?" Michael asked as he inspected the door closer, but really was just allowing KITT to analyze the scene through his watch to find out exactly what type of gun was used.

"No. Just came blazing in here and started shoot'n up the place." Officer Cooper replied while throwing his hands in the air. "I just don't know what gets into these people. Who would want to do this? Who would want to cause so much harm to innocent people?" Michael shook his head.

"I don't know. But I promise that we won't give up on this case until we find that man." Michael said firmly.

Officer Cooper nodded. "I know you will." He sighed. "Alright, well, I'm going to leave you to your duty. I'll be outside if you need me." He said as he walked away.

"Ok, thanks." Michael said with a kind smile.

He made sure that Officer Cooper was out of ear shot before talking with KITT.

"Ok, buddy. What exactly do we have here?"

" _Judging from the size of the bullet holes and the mass amount of them, I'd say there was not one person, but two."_ Michael's face twisted in confusion.

"But…that can't be possible. He said that there was only one guy, not two."

" _Michael,"_ KITT said exasperated. _"my scanners do not lie. There is no possible way for one person to get off that many rounds just by using one gun, even if it was an AR15. It isn't possible."_

"Then just what type of gun was used?" He said a little frustrated. Why did these missions have to be so complicated all the time? It wouldn't have been like this over at the diner. That's for sure.

" _An AR15 and an AK47."_ KITT said calmly.

"Why do these things have to be so complicated?" He mumbled to himself, but KITT heard it.

" _Don't worry Michael,"_ He said encouragingly _. "we'll be back on the road to the diner before you now it."_

Michael smirked at his partner's comment. "Whatever you say Buddy. Whatever you say."

Michael was just about ready to tell Officer Cooper about his findings, when gun shots rang out.

"KITT! What's going on?" He demanded.

" _Michael,"_ He spoke calmly, but you could hear the anxiety in his voice. _"It's David and he brought company. They just killed three officers."_ Michael cursed under his breath.

"Ok, meet me around back. Quick!" he ordered.

He made a dash for the door, when he heard his partner's voice yell shrillfully.

" _MICHAEL! DON'T-!"_ But he was never able to finish because at that same moment, men dressed in black clothing from head to toe came bursting in through the door. They grabbed Michael's arms and pinned him up against the wall. Once he was secured, the most muscular man came stepping forward. He was also dressed in black clothing from head to toe, and was also the tallest man out of the gang.

Michael knew who was immediately. _David Wells._

"Close that door!" He yelled. His men did as they were told.

"So," He spoke with a clipped tone. "you're the legendary Michael Knight, huh?" He smirked. "Wow, I never thought you would be so easy to catch. Guess you're not that powerful, are you?"

Michael just glared.

"Not in the mood for talkin, eh?" He nodded to one of his men holding Michael. He punched him hard in the gut. There was an audible "oof" from Michael as he collapsed to the ground. The men pulled him back up again.

"That was just a warning, Knight. You don't answer me again, its gonna get worse for you real quick."

 **/*/**

Meanwhile back outside, KITT could see and hear everything. He was panicking. Michael was alone and completely defenseless. He just got the bejesus kicked out of him and they were threatening to do more if he didn't comply too their wants.

' _Why, why didn't I guard that door? Oh hell! Why wasn't I there to begin with?!'_ KITT thought to himself. _'Oh, enough of that. I can't beat myself up now, he needs me. Now what to do…what to do…..Ah! I've got it!'_

KITT quickly pulled out of his parking spot and zoomed around to the back entrance of the bank. He turned up his speakers to full blast.

He was not about to sit on the side lines yet….

 **/*/**

"So Knight," David stood over the cowering figure of Michael. "you're not much of a _knight_ right now, are you?"

Michael looked up at the man towering over him. He had blood coming from his nose.

"You wont get away with this David." He growled. "I can promise you that."

"Oh, and what will you do to stop me!" He said with an intimidating tone. "You have no back up, all of those officers are DEAD!"

Michael winced. Rest in Peace Officer Cooper.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a loud police siren outside. David shot up from where he was sitting in front of Michael. All of his men began to slowly back away from the door and cock their guns.

" _I thought you said you took care of them!_ " He hissed at one of his men.

"Sir, I-I can explain." His voice shook.

"Drop your weapons and come quietly!" KITT ordered. However, David didn't budge.

"As soon as they come bursting in through that door, plow'em down." He ordered his men.

"You are completely surrounded. Drop your weapons and come quietly!" KITT's voice rose a little more. Michael could hear the anxiousness in his partners' voice. He began to pull away from the men.

"KITT!" His captors were about to punch him again, but David stopped them.

"No," He ordered. "we'll make an exchange. Him for our freedom."

"But, sir, that..that would be suicide and we don't even know if it will work. They could just plow us all down as soon as that door opens up." One of Michael's captors said.

"Then I'll make sure that won't happen." He spoke calmly.

David walked to the door, but didn't open it.

"Let's make a deal." He yelled so the said 'officers' could hear him. "We'll give you the hostage for our freedom. If you try anything funny during our escape, we'll kill you and him on site. Deal?"

KITT thought over the deal. It was his best chance at getting Michael back, but it would also be doing wrong because he was allowing the criminals to get away.

But he had to make a choice. It was either their reputation, or Michael.

"Deal." KITT spoke with authority.

The door slowly opened. The first one to come out was Michael closely followed by his captors. Then David and his other two men.

David paused and looked around. Where were all the cops?

"What is this?! A joke?!" he yelled. "I SAID NO TRICKS!" David quickly came up to Michael and held him at gun point.

"COME OUT NOW, OR I BLOW HIS BRAINS OUT!"

"NO!" Michael shot his head over to the sleek black Trans Am. He never heard such a scream leave the AI before.

"Please," his voice shook with terror. "don't hurt him. I'll let you go, but please don't hurt Michael." He whispered the last part.

David remained stone cold. "Oh I get it. The cops are too afraid of us so they let a talking car do their dirty work." He cocked the gun being held to Michael's head. "Well, two can play at that game bitch."

"NO!" KITT leaped forward just as David fired the gun.

Blood spurted everywhere, as Michael limply fell to the ground. David and his men made a run for it as the Trans Am drove forward to Michael's limp body.

"Michael?" he whispered softly. "Michael, you have to get up. You have to get up." His voice cracked as he began to sob.

Even though there were no tears involved, KITT still cried in a way that only computers would understand.

"Michael!" He sobbed as he rolled forward so he was right up alongside Michael's body.

"Please! Don't do this to me!" His frame shook.

KITT's circuits were overloading with all the emotion he was supposed to be incapable of having. They screamed warning after warning for him to stop or else.

But he didn't care. His best friend, one that he looked upon as a brother, is dead.

He didn't want to face the fact that Michael was gone forever. He didn't want to face the fact that he would have to get a new driver. He didn't want to face the fact that he would have nobody to really open up to. He didn't want to face the fact that he would have to deal with Devon's wrath about his balking towards the possible candidates.

He didn't _want_ to face it. He wasn't _ready_ to face it. He _couldn't_ face it.

The sound of a semi rolling up caught KITT's attention only for a second. It stopped in the parking lot just on the opposite side of where he was parked.

KITT turned his attention to Michael again. He took a shaky breath.

"Good bye Michael." He whispered with a very shaky voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The semi came pulling into the parking lot directly across from where he was parked….

Right next to his beloved fallen Knight. A warrior to say the least.

KITT's frame shook with rage. He was not about to let Michael's death be for nothing. They came here to stop a criminal act. Michael's life was taken to prove the fact.

Clouds began to roll in. Low growling thunder could be heard…..

And then…it poured.

' _How fitting for a moment like this.'_ KITT thought sadly to himself as a virtual tear rolled down.

Suddenly, the sound of a bloody murder scream cut through the air like a knife. KITT began to tremble again, for he knew who made that scream.

It was Bonnie, followed closely by Devon and a medical team. Bonnie reached Michael first and collapsed to the slightly muddy ground. She was shaking and crying badly.

"OH MY GOD!" She sobbed. "MICHAEL!" She wrapped her arms around his still body. Not caring if she got blood on her clothes.

Devon came up beside her at that moment, hugging her. Tears streaming down his face as well and turning into soft sobs. KITT watched as the medical team tried to pull Bonnie off of the man, but she wouldn't let go. Devon finally managed to get a hold of her trembling frame and held her as the medical team assessed the situation. One good look at Michael, and it was clear on the man's face that Michael was dead.

And there was no bringing him back.

Bonnie screamed again. Devon was struggling holding her back.

They loaded Michael into the back of their vehicle and shut the doors.

KITT began to cry at the scene. Who couldn't help it with all of the helplessness he was seeing.

It was really over. All of it.

 _No more_ Michael. _No more_ long drives to help clear his mind. _No more_ chess matches. _No more_ of their favorite game, "guess the name of that song" while on their way to a mission. _No more_ bailing him out of tough situations. _No more_ helping him win at poker. _No more_ crazy ideas of how to solve a problem. _Nothing_.

 _No more_. It was _over_.

KITT shuddered. It couldn't be over…not now…

It's not supposed to be this way. He is supposed to be here, by his side or in his driver's seat, telling him how good of a job they did and how proud he was of him on their mission. Then when they get home, Devon will talk to Michael in his office, the familiar grumble under Michael's breath will happen, before he reappears back in the garage saying, "Alright buddy, Devon has another one for us. Let's go!"

Maybe this is all just a dream….

Yes! That's it! It's just a dream. Everything is perfectly normal. He just needs to wake up, that's all.

' _But…it isn't a dream. Michael…gone..'_

Without thinking, KITT turned on his powerful engine, and slowly backed away from where his beloved comrade just laid, and gunned his engine out of the parking lot at full speed. He heard Bonnie and Devon call after him, but he didn't give a shit anymore.

"This isn't happening…..this isn't happening…" KITT panicked as he drove through the late afternoon LA traffic.

"None of this is real….nothing is real…Michael….He's alive…yeah, yeah! He's alive. He'll be waiting for me at the mansion. _He's not dead_." KITT was turning mental before his very own virtual eyes.

But this is what comforted him right now. His babbling.

He knew he would have to face the realization by some point, but he figured if he ran, then he wouldn't have to deal with all the shit of finding a replacement and such.

"They'll never replace you Michael. Not with any fucking candidate! Good or bad! No one will replace you!" He was so busy in his own little demented world, that he never saw the family crossing the sidewalk…

KITT stomped on his breaks, but there wasn't enough time.

The smallest child, a little girl, only about 2 years of age, collided chest first into KITT's prow. Her parents screamed as did her siblings. KITT froze.

"No…no…I-I couldn't have just…" He trailed off as the realization kicked in.

Not only had he lost a very important piece of himself, but he had also taken another's life.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" KITT screamed into the dusk sky. Not caring at all if he just revealed himself to strangers. What could be worse? Being put into an impound lot for eternity? Being on the run for the rest of his computer life? Having to stay in hiding all the time?

' _No. There isn't anything worse'_ KITT thought coldly to himself.

Police sirens could be heard in the distance. He quickly pulled away from the poor scene of the family clutching their dead daughter in their arms, and resumed his endless journey. While he was driving he recalled what Michael had said on their first mission together when he first experienced the cop's wrath.

" _Why do I feel like I won't see the last of those guys?"_ KITT found himself caught into a mad laughing fit for no reason.

He wasn't the same anymore. He changed dramatically. He was a new AI now. On the run for something he couldn't have controlled.

Or did he?

Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing could catch him now. He was on his own….

 _For good._

KITT continued to race down the highway like a bullet, all the while laughing evilly into the sky.

 _No turning back now._


	3. Chapter 3

KITT had been driving long and hard for the past few hours. The desert sky was now pitch black. Only the distant sparkling of stars could be seen and gave any sort of light in the night sky.

KITT abruptly pulled off of the road with his tires screeching in protest. His earlier adrenaline rush had not subsided in the slightest. His frame shook with all the anger and hatred he was supposed to be unable to feel.

He was mad at himself. He knew there was _something_ he could've done to prevent what happened to his driver.

He knew there was _something._

KITT's frame shook with rage. He growled low and deep like wolf defending its pack.

" _What did I do wrong? Tell me Michael. Tell me what I did wrong!"_ KITT hissed angrily to anything listening. His voice shaking ever so slightly.

Suddenly all the images from what happened earlier came pouring into his CPU like a freight train.

 _David Wells…_

 _His men…._

 _The gun…._

 _The shooting…_

 _Michael falling…_

 _Blood…_

 _So much blood…._

"No…nononono! Stop! STOP!" KITT's frame shook more violently than before as the images raced around him.

 _Tormenting_ him.

 _Weakening_ him.

 _Criticizing_ him.

The images played in his CPU like a flap book. All racing to create a moving image. As they picked up speed, they cornered him into a corner inside his CPU. He was pinned there so he was forced to look at them. Engraving them into his mind.

KITT shook with fear. Was this Michael getting back at him for letting him die like he did? Oh was it purely his imagination doing this to him?

His virtual eyes shot around for any way to escape them. When he found a gap, he shot through it…

And ran.

He ran for all he was worth inside his CPU. Turning down every corner, jumping over any blockade set in his path, stopping only to catch his breath.

Then right when he thought he was safe, they came at him from out of nowhere. Corning him yet again.

His virtual eye grew wide with fear.

He wouldn't let these images get to him. Not now. Not ever.

He came fully back online and started his powerful engine. It howled with fear before he gunned it. Kicking up dust and debris along the way as he raced down the highway. Trying to run away from his problems.

But the images were relentless. They wouldn't give up for anything. He drove faster as they started to flood his CPU again. One by one.

KITT tried to push them away. But they fought back with equal force. Again the image invaded his mind. Taking over like a virus.

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" KITT screamed at the images before him, but they continued to come.

KITT had enough with this torture. He growled deathly at the images and stood defiantly at them. Ready for anything and everything they may through at him.

Just when KITT was about to begin fighting them, a lone image of just him and Michael suddenly came forward. Not in a threatening manner, but a comforting one.

The image had Michael crouching in front of his scanner giving the camera man a thumbs up and a pearly white smile.

KITT gasped slightly. He went to back away from the image, but…he couldn't.

Something about it made him stop. He continued to stare at it in shock….

When all the sudden….the man at his scanner came to life.

He crawled out of the image and came slowly stepping in front of KITT. He had a ghostly like haze around him. But was indeed Michael.

The ghostly figure of Michael smiled warmly at KITT.

"Hey Buddy," The figure said still smiling.

"MICHAEL!"

The moment Michael said those words, KITT burst into tears and began to sob. Michael calmly walked over to him and wrapped him in a fatherly hug. KITT immediately returned it as he continued to sob into Michael's chest. Michael held him tighter as KITT's sobs became harder.

"Shhh..its ok KITT. Its ok. I'm here. I'm here." He whispered as KITT clung to him like a life line. Michael felt tears leave his own eyes watching how his best friend reacted to him appearing here.

KITT gently pulled away from him as he tried his best to compose himself.

"W-what are y-you d-doing here?" his voice was squawky from crying and was still shaking slightly.

"I came to see what happened to you KITT." Michael stated sadly as he looked into KITT's eyes. "You're not the same KITT I know and love buddy. What happened?" he asked gently as he laid a hand on KITT's shoulder.

Fresh tears quickly took their place in KITT's eyes again. How could he not know? How could he not know that he was the reason for his actions these past few hours?

"You." He whispered. "I can't live with myself knowing….knowing I-I failed you." His voice cracked. He turned away from Michael when he felt tears run down his face.

Michael's heart ached for the AI. The poor guy was going through hell right now.

And there was nothing he could do but be there for him.

"KITT," he said gently as he wrapped him in a comforting embrace again. "you didn't fail me buddy. You did exactly as you were supposed to."

"H-how?" His voice cracked again.

"You thought of a plan KITT to help get me outta there," He hugged him tighter. "and that was anything but failing buddy."

"But," Tears fell from KITT's eyes at a faster rate than before. "I still didn't save you, Michael. You're not here," KITT cried. "with me, with the others… but instead your dead Michael! BECAUSE OF ME!"

He began to pace the room as Michael stared at him.

"I KILLED YOU MICHAEL!" He screamed as he collapsed to the ground.

"KITT stop it!" Michael spoke firmly as he walked over to him. "you didn't kill me, ok? None of this is your fault. Stop thinking that it is, because it isn't. None of it is." He spoke slowly like if he was explaining it to a child.

"HOW?!" KITT snapped back. "How is none of this _my fault_?! I-"

But he was cut short. For he realized….that there really was nothing he could've done to help Michael. He couldn't have crashed through the building, and he couldn't have asked for help for no one would have listened to a talking car. There was nothing he could have done differently. _Nothing._

"There was nothing I could've done." He muttered to himself as he looked back up at Michael with tears still in his eyes.

Michael smiled sadly at him before they embraced.

"None of this is your fault, KITT." He whispered as they held tighter to each other. "Please stop tearing yourself up over it. I don't want to see you like this anymore KITT. It hurts me to see you so messed up." His own voice cracked as a tear slid down his cheek. KITT buried his face into Michael's chest as he, too, began to cry.

The two sat like that for what seemed like eternity. Both allowing their emotions to flow free finally.

When they separated, they both smiled sadly at each other.

"You gonna be ok, buddy?" He said with a smile.

KITT returned it gladly. He felt a lot better now.

"Yeah, thanks."

Michael gave him a nod before turning towards the image he came from. But before he stepped in, he turned towards KITT.

"I want you to promise me something KITT." He spoke with a serious tone.

"Ok, what is it?" He said curiously.

"I want you to promise me that you'll go back to the Foundation."

KITT took a second to think about this. If he went back wouldn't he get in trouble? He is, after all, a wanted criminal right now.

"Michael, I..I don't know if I could. After all that I've done, it would be risky. I mean, I could end up in an impound lot before I even step foot on FLAG's grounds."

"KITT," He spoke firmly but softly. "go back to the Foundation. Promise me that you will."

"I…I-"

"Promise me, KITT."

"I-I promise."

Michael smiled at him once more.

"Thank you KITT. I knew I could always count on you." He turned to walk back into the image, when KITT called to him.

"Wait," he walked up to him. "will I ever see you again?"

Michael gave him a wink.

"I'm always here. Just do exactly as you did before, pal. I'll answer." And with that he was gone.

All of the images, everything disappeared.

KITT was a little sad to see Michael go, but he now knew that he would always be with him. Just a simple call away.

KITT smiled to himself. He was very grateful for being able to keep contact with Michael.

He once again came fully back online, started up his powerful turbine engine and headed in the opposite direction at full speed.

It's time he _avenged_ Michael's death with the help of his family.

It's time he _learned_ to face his fears instead of run away from them.

It's time… _he came home_.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4:_**

KITT calculated his arrival at the Foundation in less than 20 minutes. The hot sun bore down on his sleek black coat, but it didn't heat up a degree as he drove along the deserted desert road.

He knew that he was doing what Michael wanted him to do, but he couldn't help the bottled up emotions he was feeling about coming home.

He felt….Sad. Anxious. Scared even.

KITT was sad that once he got home, (that is, if he doesn't get caught by a policeman along the way) he would have to live with the reality that he never would really see Michael again, at least, not in person. He was anxious about whatever they would just plain say when they see him pull up on the drive-way. He was scared that Devon would confirm his worst fear about getting a new driver.

He sighed deeply.

He shouldn't be thinking of these things now. He needed to have his mind clear of everything in order to do this right. Last thing he wanted to have happen was him go run off into the desert again, wallowing in self-pity.

He checked his ETA: _3 minutes until arrival._

"Here goes nothing." He said to himself as he made the last turn before coming down his street once more.

Then, he pulled up to the gates.

 _'_ _Why does this feel so weird? This is my home, I shouldn't feel uncomfortable in my own home.'_ He thought to himself as he watched the guard inside look up from his book he was deeply involved with.

KITT couldn't help but feel a little awkward when he saw the friendly guard he knew so well do a double take when he saw who it was at the gate. He quickly scrambled out of the little guard house.

"KITT?'" He said as he slowly walked over to the long lost and missed AI. "Oh my gosh! Where have you been? Bonnie and Devon are worried sick about you. Especially when they saw you….leave." he said sadly.

KITT winced when the pain he thought he got rid of, surfaced yet again. He stayed silent as he tried not to break down in front of the guard.

"I heard about Michael, KITT." He said with an at most affectionate and apologetic tone as he gently patted KITT's warm hood. "I-I'm really sorry about that KITT. You didn't deserve that. Nor did Michael."

"It's ok." He said a little too firmly.

It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the guard's paying respects to him, he was grateful for that. He just didn't want to break down again….

Not _now_ at least.

Thankfully though, the guard got the hint that it was still a very sensitive subject and opened the gates for KITT without another word.

As soon as KITT pulled up the drive-way and sat in front of the mansion, his circuits began to spin.

There were people all dressed in black dresses and suits everywhere.

"So this is why Michael wanted me back at the Foundation." He muttered sadly as he looked around the Foundation's grounds and realized just what was going on.

FLAG was having Michael's funeral and burial on their grounds.

KITT was relieved a little that they decided to have him buried here at the Estate and not at some random cemetery. This was, after all, Michael's home. If the roles were switched, KITT would want to be buried on his home turf…..

It would also be a lot easier for him to come visit Michael every now and then.

KITT froze suddenly. Not 30 or so feet away from him sat a shiny mahogany casket laced with beautiful snow white flowers all the way around it and had a giant bouquet of the same white flowers on top of it.

There were people standing around it. Mostly family and friends but there was also a few people he and Michael helped as well. However, two of these people KITT zeroed in on immediately.

Devon stood at the foot of the casket with Bonnie wrapped in his arms. He wore a nice black suit and Bonnie wore a midnight black dress. Both, from what KITT could see, were crying.

KITT wasn't sure if he should drive towards them or stay where he was…..

Well, he would have to make his presence known at some point.

He drove slowly. Thankfully no one seemed to want to bother him so he was able to get over to them pretty easily.

KITT pulled up behind them with some distance in between. When the other people who were standing at the casket saw KITT, they moved away with hurt looks on their faces.

Bonnie looked up when she saw people walking away. A frown formed on her face as she looked behind her….

And nearly fainted with surprise.

There, parked only a few feet away, was KITT. His scanner paced back and forth slightly erratically.

When Devon turned around to see who it was Bonnie was staring at, he jumped slightly.

"KITT?" Bonnie mouthed.

KITT was a little taken back by the way his friends were acting towards his presence. They weren't scared of him, were they?

Bonnie finally found her voice at that moment.

"KITT! Where have you been?!" She said as she ran up to the AI and collapsed in front of his scanner. A few tears fell as she talked.

Devon came over with her and also crouched down beside Bonnie.

"Oh my goodness my dear boy! We've been so worried about you! Are you alright?"

KITT still didn't really didn't want to answer that question because, well, the reason for his actions was sitting 30 feet away from the three of them.

But he decided he better reassure them. After all, they were obviously worried about him.

"No. I don't think I ever will be 'alright.'" He stated sadly.

Bonnie and Devon exchanged sad looks. KITT was hurting. And there wasn't anything they could do to make him feel better.

Computers aren't like humans where overtime they can slowly forget the pain of losing something dear to them. Computers don't exactly have a grieving process that allows them to fully except a person's death. It's always in their head and they can't get rid of it.

Essentially, in KITT's case, he lost a part of himself….

And there was nothing that could fill that gaping hole in poor KITT's heart and soul.

"I'm so sorry KITT. I know it hurts. Trust me on that." Devon said while patting KITT's prow comfortingly.

"What do you m-mean?" KITT asked in a small voice, trying his best to keep from breaking down.

"My father died in a tragic car accident when I was 12. It crushed me to know he was gone. My relationship with him was very much like how it was with you and Michael. We argued. We had fun. We were just….very close." Devon's voice shook a little when he finished telling his story. Bonnie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly a friend of Bonnie's came over to them and placed her hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"It's time." Was all she said in a soft voice. Bonnie nodded and stood up with Devon following.

However, Bonnie never removed her hand from KITT's hood as the four of them walked up to where everyone else was.

Once they walked over to the crowd, the priest sadly looked at Devon, Bonnie and KITT before he began his speech.

"My dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate a life that opened up many closed doors for others. A life…that was taken in the line of duty." Bonnie buried her face into Devon's shoulder and began to cry. KITT's frame shook slightly as he was struggling to stay strong.

"This man did miracles and wonders for others. Stepping in the line of fire for anyone and anything. To say that this man was a hero would be an understatement." He turned towards the casket standing beside the podium and stretched out his hands over it. The friends and family of Michael also did the same.

"Michael Knight, may God take you in his caring hands and never let you go. May He guide and open the Golden Gates of Heaven to you. May He always watch over the family you left behind and comfort them as they grieve your loss. Amen."

There was a chorus of "Amen" as they all said there last good byes to Michael.

They lowered the casket into the grave foot first so it faced the beautiful mansion. KITT couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold back the tears from falling anymore. He began to silently cry.

He couldn't help but feel like the other half of him was missing. That he wasn't whole anymore. That his life wasn't whole anymore.

And that it never would be again.

 _Michael was really gone._

The mahogany casket made a soft thud as it touched the cold dirt below. The crowd began to sadly move away from the scene to give Michael's closest family some privacy. Both Bonnie and Devon began to slowly move to the foot of the casket and looked down into the deep hole that now held a beloved agent. KITT rolled up behind them a little distance away.

Bonnie heard the soft hum of his engine and turned around. She could tell the AI was crying. She silently gestured for him to come over beside her. KITT hesitantly rolled forward and came up right beside Bonnie's leg.

The three sat there like that for what seemed like eternity. None of them made any attempt to talk or even breathe for that matter.

But one thing was for certain….

They still had each other.

Yes, it was true that they were the last of the breed. But they wouldn't let it go unnoticed.

They were going to stand by their name, and bring justice to Michael's death.

 _The priest's words were true, Michael wasn't a hero, he was a Knight._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 _ **(KITT's POV):**_

It's been a whole week since Michael's funeral.

I can't really describe how I'm feeling now. The best way I can describe it is by saying that I feel….very lost right now.

I don't know what to do.

I don't know where to go with this.

I don't have anyone to really _vent to_ about my feelings of the situation…..

It's. Just. So. Damn. _Horrible._

 _It's. Just. So. Fucking. Painful!_

Ugh…I need to clear my head…

I roll out of my once comfy spot in the garage and head down towards the familiar, comforting spot by the pond that me and…..Michael would always go to just talk. It really is a beautiful spot. It overlooks the entire pond and all the scenery around it….

Too bad it's just me enjoying the scene…

No! Stop thinking like that! It's not going to get me anywhere…..

But…..I can't stop thinking….back to unfortunate accident….

Seeing Michael collapse like that….

Knowing that I did nothing to help him….

God! I just stood there! I know Michael told me there was nothing I could've done….

But I can't believe it. I couldn't believe it. There. Had. To. Be. _Something._

I was suddenly drawn from my thoughts when a soft chime echoed throughout my interior. Someone must be calling me.

It turned out to be Bonnie.

" _Hey KITT."_ Her soft face showing up on my monitor. _"I have some really good news for you."_

There was something in her voice that really intrigued me. I could tell I was really going to enjoy the news.

"What is it?" I ask kindly despite my mood.

" _It's about David. The FBI believes they have an idea of where his hide out is."_ She said with a determined tone.

My virtual heart skipped a beat. I didn't say anything for a moment.

Could they really have found something? Will Michael's death finally get the justice he so dearly deserved?

"Y-you're kidding." I couldn't help the waver in my voice. This had to be a dream….

" _I'm not, KITT."_ I could see the tears she was fighting to keep back. I feel the same way Bonnie….

" _I just got off the phone with the Chief investigator. They've been keeping an eye open for any miss haps on his end. They got their break last night when they saw him pull out of a bar downtown. They were able to follow him up until the highway. That's where they lost him."_

My mind was racing. The only thing that kept me from driving down the road and towards David's last location was poor Bonnie's quiet sobs on the other end. They weren't sad sobs, she was crying because we could finally put Michael's poor soul to rest.

"Shhh. It's ok Bonnie." I said softly, trying to comfort her. "This is for Michael. He'll finally be at peace. It's ok Bonnie."

I could see that I wasn't getting anywhere. So I calmly pulled out of my spot and drove over to garage. The background in the call gave away her location. I reached the garage entrance and found Bonnie sitting at one of the many benches in her workspace. She looked up when she heard me and sat down in front of my parking space in the garage. I pulled up to her and she rested her head on my prow while caressing my scanner affectionately. I felt her warm tears roll down my prow and on to the ground below.

I gently pushed into her chest a little more to comfort and reassure her best I could. She needed to know I was there for her.

"Bonnie," I said softly. "Don't cry my dear. I don't like to see you like this. It hurts me to see you this way. Please Bonnie. It'll be alright. I promise."

Her sobs weren't as hard as before, but they were still there. She hadn't stopped caressing my scanner nor removed her head.

I couldn't say I didn't like the affection. I needed it just as much as she did. I needed to know and be reassured as well. In fact, it felt nice to know I had somebody to cry on besides….Michael. Sure, Bonnie may not be Michael, but she could definitely provide the comfort I need right now.

Besides, Bonnie was always that mother figure for me. She knew when I was in pain. She knew when I was stressed. She knew when I was feeling….moody, for the lack of a better word. She knew everything about me. Inside and out.

So we sat there like that for what seemed to be eternity. I tried a few more times to coax her, but it never made a difference in her current state. Eventually she composed herself enough to look up, but she didn't stop caressing my scanner or stand up.

After she wiped a few more tears away, I decided to talk again.

"Are you alright Bonnie?" I asked her softly.

She sat more upright against my prow.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that." She said with a sad chuckle.

I gently pushed into her more with those words. She shouldn't feel ashamed for her actions. She couldn't help it. And its' not like I minded it at all.

"Oh my dear Bonnie," I said softly to her. "There's nothing to apologize about. I felt the exact same way you did. Trust me, I didn't mind in the slightest. I'm happy to be your, as they say, shoulder to cry on."

Yes! I got her to smile with that one. It may have been a small, sad one, but it was better than nothing for me.

"You learned that from Michael, didn't you?" She said as her smile grew wider.

"I learned from the best, as they also say." I said with a playful, matter-of-factly tone. Then added kindly, "But, may I ask how you suspected that?"

Her smile faded a little and turned into a soft frown. I started to worry I hit a nerve and shouldn't have asked that.

"Bonnie, if you don't want to say its fine." I said politely.

"No, no." She said, waving the suggestion off. "Its just….Michael said that same thing to me when I got the results back for…..well, you know." Her voice trembled.

A tear rolled down our faces at the exact same time right when she said that.

About a year and a half ago, Michael and Bonnie got married and shortly after tried to have a baby. I was so excited when they told me Bonnie was pregnant. I couldn't wait to play as a big brother for the baby. We all got to watch the baby grow and develop inside of Bonnie.

But,….when Bonnie was about 4 months pregnant, she began to have these pains in her stomach. One night they were so bad that I had to call in the paramedics because she couldn't even sit up in bed. They took her to the hospital and ran all these tests on her. Devon, Michael and me all waited restlessly for the results to come back as to what was causing the pain.

I dread that moment the doctor came in and softly explained to them that….Bonnie…had a miscarriage. I couldn't hold back the scream that was bottled in my throat. I can imagine the doctor's face as he looked at Michael's screaming watch. (I kept the com-link open so I could hear what was going on). But I didn't care in the slightest about that. In a way, that was my sibling that died that day. My little brother or sister that died.

And there wasn't anything any of us could've have done about it.

Since that day, Michael and Bonnie have _never_ tried to have another child. Every time the very thought occurred, it was immediately shoved roughly away. To be honest, I would've liked for them to try again. But, then again, last thing I would want to have happen again is for them to be hurt because of me and my wants. So I never voiced my opinion about it.

"I know. I'm sorry." My own voice trembling as I talked.

"There's nothing you could have done KITT. It was unfortunate, but…I guess….it just wasn't meant to happen." She said trying to stop her tears.

"Bonnie," I spoke firmly and softly. "you don't know that. You only tried once so you can't exactly say that. Yes it was unfortunate, but you don't know if it was meant to be or not. You can't say that."

She looked directly at me with tears in her eyes. There was so much sadness in her beautiful brown eyes. A story of tragedy and sadness, or success and happiness. It was all just one big mass of emotion, swirling around and taunting her from inside.

I felt something suddenly burst to life inside of me. It was like a wild fire, burning through me and telling me something.

I turned towards it…..

And the message was clear of what it wanted….

 _Justice._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 _ **(Bonnie's POV)**_

I went inside shortly after me and KITT's conversation. It felt good to have released some of those pent up emotions…..

But I still couldn't help but feel the pain of that gaping hole in my heart. Part of that pain is knowing that no matter how much I may be confided by KITT, it will never be filled.

Losing Michael…..knowing he isn't around anymore….it all just hasn't fully set in yet.

I know he isn't here…..

But…

I _still can't face it._

Oh my God, I just want to be wrapped in his warm embrace right now so badly!

I come to my bedroom door and open it. My suite just doesn't have that comforting vibe anymore. Everything just seems so hollow right now.

I look over to my night stand on the right. Somehow my eyes find their way to Michael, standing next to KITT on the right and me and Devon on the left. Even though KITT doesn't have a face, it's clear he is happy.

In the beginning, I was a little jealous when Michael came into the picture. I felt somewhat like an odd Cinderella story for me. KITT to me was like my prince, and when Michael came in and took him away from me, I was just the maid again. Cleaning windows, doing dishes, being the scapegoat….you get the picture.

But, then I started to get to know Michael…..

Our relationship was rough in the beginning. KITT always pulling up into the semi or the garage looking like he just went through a cheese grader, him not listening to me when I try to tell him how to use a new function for KITT, him just being plain bull headed all the time….

But we both learned to cope and understand each other.

And in the end, became really good friends.

That's when I finally felt like I got my prince and my life back….

Everything seemed to turn back to normal for me after that.

That is, until we got the emergency call on the shoot-out at the bank.

I was sitting at my desk in the semi doing computer stuff when we got the call. Devon was the one to get the phone because he was just coming out of the kitchen with a freshly brewed cup of tea.

"I'll get it." He said kindly to me with a dismissive wave.

I sat back down at my desk, continuing where I left of on my files for our current case. I heard Devon in the back ground say the usual response of "yes" or "of course" softly whenever a question was asked of him.

However, for a minute, I didn't hear any response from either side of the phone. A dark thought quickly filled my mind, but I pushed it away as soon as it came. I knew perfectly well that the case KITT and Michael were given was dangerous because of how fresh it was.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the phone drop to the ground with a soft thud. I swiveled around in my chair to face a horrified Devon. It scared me to see him so scared looking.

"Devon, what's wrong? Are they ok?" I asked trying to stay calm. I figured Michael got KITT badly damaged again…..

"B-Bonnie," I could feel my face go pale with the shaky tone he held. "there-there was an accident at the bank."

Alarms immediately started going off in my head. Something was really wrong.

"Wha-what do you mean? Is Michael hurt? Is KITT ok?" I blurted out. I could feel the panic begin to set in.

"Michael…he…" He was hesitating. That's never a good sign.

It was actually beginning to irritate me with how he wouldn't just say it.

"What's wrong with Michael?" I demanded.

He looked me in the eye. I could see there were tears in those steel blue eyes.

 _Oh no…_

"Michael got shot, Bonnie."

The moment he said that, I felt like my world just got destroyed.

I felt the semi come to a sudden abrupt stop. How did I not even feel it moving before?

Without another word, I rushed passed Devon and to the side door on the semi. The moment I opened that door, I screamed.

Laying only yards away from me was my beloved Michael with KITT sitting right beside him. I could hear KITT's faint sobs. It broke my heart to hear that.

I ran out of the semi to where Michael's body was. I cuddled him in my arms and poured my eyes out. I didn't care if I got covered in his blood. Or if I was only holding onto what was left of Michael's head. It didn't matter to me. Not one bit.

Devon soon came up behind me, and tried to get me to let go of Michael.

But I wouldn't let go of him. I couldn't let go of him.

My poor Michael, my poor husband, was taken away from me way to soon.

We had so much left to do together. Buying a house of our own, planning/doing vacations together, adopting KITT from the Foundation so we could all live happily ever after….

So much left to do….

And now the only thing I get to look forward too, is staring out from the back deck and seeing my husband's tomb stone glisten in the sunlight….

Every morning,

Every afternoon,

And every night whenever there is a full moon.

But, I can't be to mad. After all, I know Michael still would've gone down there to help even if he knew the gunmen was going to be right at the turn off to "greet" him.

He's just Michael. Bull headed, stubborn Michael.

I sigh. I gaze out at the beautiful grounds of the Foundation. I left the cofined spaces of my room hours ago. I needed to clear my head.

As soon as I get to big French doors, I see the full moon gives plenty of light for me to see.

I see the familiar glistening of Michael's tomb stone again out in the distance.

I sigh sadly.

"I love you, Michael." I say softly before turning to go back inside and get any last minute sleep before starting another stressful day…..

Without Michael.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

The late afternoon desert sun continued its harsh rays down on to the earth. It would've been kind of pleasant if there was a breeze, but the weather decided to make it miserable.

Just like a certain Trans Am sitting alone on the bluff. Over looking many canyons below him. His scanner lazily scanning anything he found amusing at the moment. Michael never really liked the desert. Too many bad memories of his past as Michael Long located there.

 _Michael..._

Oh how he missed him. His former driver's name still managed to get the AI emotional. Even though his death happened over 2 years ago. Word of his best friend's killers has been slim to none. It was as if the man wiped himself off the face of the planet so he wouldn't have to pay for his crimes.

KITT scoffed at that. It may have been 2 years since Michael was so ruefully taken from him, but he still kept his promise. He would find those men that killed Michael, and avenge his driver's death. Give it the justice it deserved. Of course, he knew Michael was probably against his theory as to how KITT wanted to handle it. But he couldn't help it.

His whole purpose. His best friend. His partner. His _Michael_...was taken from him that day. He never even got to say goodbye to him, at least, so he could hear it. KITT never even got the chance to tell Michael how much he meant to him. How much he loved him.

The troubled AI felt a tear glide down his virtual face. Michael was like a brother to him. Sure, there were times where they acted like father and son and, hell, even like some old married couple. But at the end of the day, they cared about each other. They both knew it.

Suddenly, the private police frequency KITT was watching, crackled to life.

 _"I need immediate back up of William and Carrol. Chase in progress. I repeat; need immediate back up off William and Carrol."_

Quickly, the Trans Am flipped into gear. Tearing away from his place on the cliff side to go fishtailing down the road. His engine howling as he pushed it to its limits. Luckily, he wasn't far from town, so this would be an easy one.

He wouldn't intervene. At least, not a ton with the chase. He'll try to veer the vehicle off course a bit. Get a good look at the driver and/or any or all the passengers before leaving the cops to do the rest. It was a simple task for an AI. Of course, he's had 2 years of practice, but this is what kept him busy now.

Once he got to town, he immediately located his suspect speeding away towards an alley. Perfect. Now all KITT had to do now, was get him to go into one.

With a squeal of his tires, KITT sped off in the direction of the silver sedan. Being mindful of the police and other individuals. He darkened his windows before keeping side by side with the sedan. The Trans Am tried to ram it into a nearing alley, only to have the car be pushing him around as well. Ok, time for a different tactic.

This time, KITT sped ahead until he was in front of the sedan. He slowed down just enough so their bumpers were touching before gently pushing back on the sedan. He could see the man in the driver seat throw his hands in the air angrily, cussing him out colorfully...

KITT's circuits froze when he saw the man's face. No. No that couldn't be...could it? He couldn't decipher that now. Too much chaos. He needed the man to get out of the car. Then he could initiate a proper scan to tell him the truth behind this man's identity.

It didn't take long before they were stopped completely. KITT was about ready to do a scan of the man's face, when he snapped open the driver door and bolted. The AI was quick to react and quickly followed suit. The man he was chasing throwing curses over his shoulder at him.

Their chase led them to a little abandoned parking complex. It was vacant of any cars, but the large pillars, the man figured, would come in handy in trying to hide from the possessed black T-top chasing him. Once both man and machine were stopped, KITT did a scan.

The young AI's circuits nearly melted they were so hot. All thought processes came to a screeching halt. Every human emotion that could be relate able to anger, every incapable thought or hatred word all overloaded his CPU.

That man. The one who took away Michael...was standing right before him. That cursed David Wells.

His frame was trembling with fury, he knew. He could hear his own shocks creaking under the movement. Was all his pain, all his suffering, all his endless searching about to come to an end? Could this day really be happening? Was he finally going to get the chance to avenge Michael's death? Was this really happening?

"Don't you look familiar." It wasn't a question, but a knowing, low statement.

KITT didn't respond right away. He couldn't talk past all the foreign emotions invading his CPU. He only revved his engine dangerously, daring to come closer.

"You did it." KITT said, his voice cold and toneless. "You killed Michael."

David took a step back, fear slowly beginning to seep into his features. "Hey, stay back."

"Do you realize how long I've searched for you? How long I've been dreaming of the moment to end you?"

That did it. David took off, desperately looking for a way out. He dashed down a hall way, only for it to become a dead end. Fearfully he looked back at the snarling Trans Am. Beads of sweat decorated David's fore head now.

"Look, I'm sorry man, ok? I'm sorry. Just don't kill me!"

"Oh," His voice took on a malicious note now, yet it was calm at the same time. "you've already used up the one chance I gave you. Remember? I'll let you go for Michael? Does that ring a bell, David?"

His soon to be victim was shaking now. His shirt now stuck to him from all the sweat. "No, please. I'm sorry man. I'm sorry!"

"No." KITT revved his engine once, his voice completely calm. "I'm the one who's sorry. I should've taken you out when I had the chance."

David went wide eyed as the Trans Am came barreling towards him. He didn't even have time to scream when the car collided with his legs, completely shattering them. Nor did he have the chance to crawl out of the way when he doubled over before the rogue car came back at him. This time, smashing is chest. Making sure it was slow and agonizing for David, just like it was for Michael. He marveled in the sound of the man's bones breaking, snapping until they eventually exposed themselves above the skin. Blood poured out of him, thick and dark red.

Once KITT had his fun, he backed up just enough to get a full view. A cold stare on his virtual face the entire time. David was nothing more than a pancake that was run over one too many times. His clothes stained dark with blood that continued to ooze out of him. Growing into a large puddle below his flat body.

But the strangest thing about it all, was KITT never once felt any kind of remorse about what he's done. Because it needed to be done. Michael finally got the justice he deserved. That they _both_ deserved. Sure, it was a dirty job. But it was nothing a car wash couldn't fix. What's important is that David was rotting in hell now.

With a low, evil chuckle, KITT pulled away from the gruesome scene. Leaving the cops to deal with the rest of the job. A trail of blood following behind him as he drove away.


End file.
